Patience, To Melt His Resistance
by thandi
Summary: Daiori Warning: Yaoi. Sequel to Anger, To Win Her Heart. Kenyako, Koumi, Taiora, Takari, Junato and Jyou x Momoe. Can Daisuke win Iori when he's afraid to admit his feelings? Some Iori angst.
1. Confessions

Patience, To Melt His Resistance

Ages: Iori 14

Ken, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari: 16

Miyako: 17

Yamato, Taichi, Sora: 19

Mimi, Koushiro: 18

Jyou: 20

Momoe, Jun: 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This story contains yaoi or shounen-ai. If you don't like stories with that, then don't read this. You have been warned. Don't flame me if you don't like the pairing.

A/N: Yes, I'm fudging Iori's age. This is a sequel to "Anger, To Win Her Heart," however, the ages, which were never explicitly stated in that work, are slightly different than those presented here. Also, in the other story, it's been 4 years after BelialVamdemon, but here it's been 5 years, but I'm fudging it. This takes place a few months after ATWHH is finished. Deal with it! I didn't even think of this idea until after I had finished, Anger, if I had thought of it before, I would have changed Anger, but I didn't and I'm too lazy to fix it now. Mantarou, Momoe and Chizuru are Miyako's siblings.

---

1: Confessions:

Ken nuzzled Miyako's neck and kissed it, giving her hickeys. They had been dating for a few months and it had been heaven for both. Miyako was sitting in Ken's lap as his hands moved from her neck. One hand was on her breast, feeling its texture. Miyako grabbed his hand, "Not now," she said, pulling it away. Ken moved his hand back to her neck and made out with his goddess once more. As they started to really get into the mood, a knock was at the door.

Miyako climbed off of her boyfriend's lap and got the door. She found a panting Daisuke.

"What, did you run all the way to Ken's house?" she asked.

He tried to answer, but was panting too hard. Miyako got out of the way to let her boyfriend's best friend through. He ran to Ken's room. Miyako followed, laughing quietly at his antics. By the time she was there, Daisuke had caught his breath. "Ken, I need to talk to you," he looked back at the girl, "alone."

Miyako snuck past Daisuke and kissed Ken's lips. She grabbed her things, "I'm going to head back to Odaiba, I'll see you later."

Ken's arms wrapped around her waist, "Don't go, it probably won't take long."

Miyako sat on Ken's lap again, "No, this is a guy's thing, and I'm not a guy."

Ken smirked, "I know, and I like that." He wrapped his arms tighter and began to kiss her again.

Daisuke sighed and realized that it would be more trouble than it was worth to get rid of Miyako. "She can stay; she just has to keep her big mouth shut. And you have to stop making out, okay?" The lovers nodded and separated, Miyako sitting on the bed and not her boyfriend.

Daisuke sat across from them and sighed before beginning. "So, it's like this, I like someone. I can't get them out of my head."

"Why don't you just tell them? That's what you told to me before I got up the courage. I couldn't be happier." Ken smiled at Miyako who blushed.

"It's not that easy. I don't think he likes me back, Miyako likes all boys!"

"No I don't!" Miyako defended herself.

"Wait, wait, did you say, 'he'?" Ken stopped him.

"Um."

Ken confronted, "You did, didn't you?"

Daisuke admitted the truth, "I did, I like a guy, I'm gay, are you happy?"

"Why were you always hitting on Hikari?" Miyako demanded.

Ken thought for a moment, then said, "It all makes sense now."

"It makes sense?" both Daisuke and Miyako demanded.

"Yeah, you seem to look at guys more than girls. You also care too much about your appearance," Ken grinned at Daisuke after that last remark.

"What about Hikari?"

Daisuke relented, "I knew she wouldn't ever go for me, so I hit on her so people would think I was straight."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We've been friends for 5 years?"

"I was scared to tell you, what if you didn't accept me? What if you thought I was going to hit on you? I mean, you're attractive, but it'd be like dating my brother. I was going to tell after you started dating Miyako, but I could never catch you alone. You two need to stop being so horny and give each other some room!"

Ken looked at Miyako and realized that they had been together a lot. "Daisuke, I would accept you, I don't care who you like."

"Or sleep with," Miyako teased.

"Miyako, be nice," Ken wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. He let go of her and grabbed Daisuke's hand. "I'm sorry if my relationship with Miyako has pushed you out, or made you feel unappreciated. You're still my best friend and I'm sorry that I forgot that."

Daisuke smiled, "It's okay, I understand, she's your first girlfriend and you're going to want to spend time together. I was giving you 3 months before I started butting it."

"Why are you telling me? Something sparked this conversation," Ken enquired.

"Well, I realized that I love this guy. I really love him. This guy's great. He's patience, smart and cute. He doesn't speak a lot, but when he does it's important. He's shy at first, but he opens up when you get to know him."

"So, he's your opposite?" Miyako teased. Daisuke made a face.

"Do we know him?" Ken asked.

"Definitely. The problem is that I don't know if he's gay or not."

"Who has he dated?" Miyako asked.

"No one, that's the problem."

"Why don't you just tell us who is it?" Ken asked. Daisuke paused, debating whether he should say. "Come on, Dai, we can't help you if you don't tell us."

Daisuke knew he couldn't get out of this. "It's Iori," he admitted.

Ken spoke first after the pause, "I'm sorry, Daisuke, but I don't think Iori's gay." Miyako started laughing, "That's not nice, don't laugh at Daisuke."

This caused her to laugh harder, "I'm not laughing at Daisuke, I'm laughing at you!"

"What?"

"Are you both blind? Of course Iori's gay!"

"How do you know? Did he tell you?" Daisuke's eyes expanded. His heart was on the line.

"No, but I've suspected it for years. Sometimes, when he thinks no one's looking, I've noticed him checking out guys and practically drooling. Also, whenever I ask him who he likes, he never says a name and always says, 'they' or 'them,' never 'she' or 'her.'"

Both boys looked at her funny. "How do you know so much about Iori?" Ken accused.

"I've been friends with him for years, since we were in diapers. You're not going to be jealous now, are you?" Miyako rolled her eyes are her boyfriend's response.

"Miyako, are you sure? You better not be playing with my emotions," Daisuke begged.

"I'm sure; I wouldn't joke about something like this. I'm not that mean. Although, if I were you, I wouldn't make a move just yet," Miyako commented.

"Why's that?" Dai inquired.

"Well, he's not allowed to date until he's 15, and he's only 14."

"That's great!" Daisuke stood up and jumped.

"How is that great?" Ken was confused.

"His birthday is next month! What would be a better birthday present than a boyfriend!"

Ken rolled his eyes, "Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he likes you."

"But it's a start," the goggle boy said, optimistically, "You seem to know a lot about Iori," Ken growled quietly at that, "do you know if he's interested in me?"

Miyako thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, he is interested in someone, or he was last time we talked, but that was before me and Ken started dating. I haven't talked to him lately; I've been too busy with Ken. I could ask him if he's interested. But I can tell you he probably thinks you're cute. I have noticed that he likes to check you out, but then, he likes to check out a lot of the male Chosen Children."

"Miya, you aren't helping," Daisuke sighed.

"I'm not going to lie! I'll talk to him, see if he's interested in someone," she offered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Miya-chan? We all know how sometimes you say things you don't mean to," Ken tried to be delicate.

"But I want to help Dai and Iori! They'd be so cute together!" The boys rolled their eyes at that.

"Ken's right, it would be better if you don't," Daisuke agreed.

The female pouted, "But I want to help!"

Daisuke smiled at her grabbing her hand, "Miyako, trust me, you've already more than you know."


	2. The Dance

Patience, To Melt His Resistance

Ages: Iori 14

Ken, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari: 16

Miyako: 17

Yamato, Taichi, Sora: 19

Mimi, Koushiro: 18

Jyou: 20

Momoe, Jun: 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This story contains yaoi or shounen-ai. If you don't like stories with that, then don't read this. You have been warned. Don't flame me if you don't like the pairing.

A/N: Yes, I'm fudging Iori's age. This is a sequel to "Anger, To Win Her Heart," however, the ages, which were never explicitly stated in that work, are slightly different than those presented here. Also, in the other story, it's been 4 years after BelialVamdemon, but here it's been 5 years, but I'm fudging it. This takes place a few months after ATWHH is finished. Deal with it! I didn't even think of this idea until after I had finished, Anger, if I had thought of it before, I would have changed Anger, but I didn't and I'm too lazy to fix it now. Mantarou, Momoe and Chizuru are Miyako's siblings.

---

2: Dancing:

Iori arrived at the party with Takeru and Hikari. When the door opened, he was surprised at what he saw. Music blared loudly as people danced in the middle of the room. He hadn't expected this at all. Chosen Children parties had never been like this, or maybe they had and he just hadn't been invited. He was the youngest, so it was conceivable that they hadn't invited him. The three entered and looked around. Takeru saw Mimi and went to her. "Thanks for inviting us," he shouted at the host.

"Oh, it's no problem," she shouted back.

Iori grabbed Hikari and asked, "Are there a lot of Chosen Children parties like this?"

"Only Mimi's, we figured since you're going to be 15 soon, you could come. That's when we started to come to hers."

"But the party's at Koushiro-san's house."

"She's throwing the party, to celebrating all the new couples among the Chosen Children. Normally, her parties are in the Digital World, but since Izzy made it that she could come to Japan, she decided to through it here instead, knowing Koushiro wouldn't mind," Hikari explained.

Hikari looked at the dance floor to see Sora and Taichi dancing together very close. She nudged her boyfriend, "When did Sora and Taichi start dating?"

"Last week, Sora decided to give him a chance, considering Yamato's dating Jun," Takeru yelled over the music. Yamato was dancing with Jun, which still surprised everyone. They had started dating recently. No one had believed it. Yama claimed that Jun had changed a lot and was less annoying, but a lot of the Chosen Children didn't believe it yet. Jyou was dancing with Momoe, Miyako's sister. He looked very awkward while Momoe seemed to be enjoying himself. Iori looked for the tan god that haunted his dreams. He was standing around the food table. The youngest Child went there, hoping to be close to his crush. With Daisuke at the table were Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Koushiro and Mimi. The pink haired girl was busy convincing Koushiro to dance with her.

"Come on, it'll be fun, Jyou's dancing. You said you'd dance if he did," Mimi persuaded.

"I never said that, you wanted me to say that because you knew he would," Koushiro crossed his arms defiantly.

"Please, it would make your girlfriend happy!" Mimi draped her arms around her neck.

"I don't dance, Mimi, you know that."

Miyako was trying to do the same with Ken. She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him. "Ken, it'd be so much fun dancing! Please!"

Ken sighed, "I don't like to dance, I feel like an idiot when I do."

"If you dance with me now, maybe I'll do something for you later." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Look, Miya-chan, if you want to dance so much, why don't you dance with Mimi," Ken spoke.

"That might be interesting to watch," Koushiro added. Both men smiled at their girlfriends, hoping not to get hit.

Miyako gave Ken a dirty look and got an evil gleam in her eye. She grabbed Daisuke, dragging him to the dance floor. Tai and Yamato went to the table to get punch for their dates. As they looked back they saw Miyako grinding against Daisuke, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Wow, Ken, I didn't know Miya could dance," Yama said.

"Yeah, I can't believe she dancing like that with Dai," Tai laughed.

Yamato's eyes widen as Miya wrapped her arms around Daisuke and pulled him close, "I wish Jun would do that."

Tai nodded in agreement. "You should probably stop that, you don't want to lose your girlfriend to your best friend."

Ken sighed, "It's okay, I don't mind her dancing with Daisuke. She asked me before she did."

Takeru butted in, "No she didn't, she didn't even ask him. I think she's trying to make you jealous."

"Don't worry about it, I know Miyako and this is fine."

Taichi looked shocked, "No, it's not! Those are things you should only do with a boyfriend."

Yamato agreed, "Yeah, and girls like guys who dance. As Tai said before, you should do something before you lose Miya to Dai."

Miyako who was the center of attention at the moment stopped dancing with the tan goggled boy and came to the food table. "Iori," she said, "would you like to dance with me?"

"I guess," but before he finished talking, the violet haired girl grabbed his arm and dragged him too to the dance floor. She began to dance with both guys, constantly switching who got more attention. Iori didn't know how to dance to awkwardly stood trying to mimic Daisuke's movements.

All the guys laughed as she gave Ken a grin. Takeru spoke first, "Okay, she is officially trying to make you jealous." Ken admitted defeat and stormed over to the dance floor.

"Why are you doing this?" the blue hair boy demanded.

She stopped dancing and turned to her partners, "You two dance with each other while I talk to the party pooper." Iori and Daisuke stopped dancing and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Miyako, stop this, I know what you're trying to do!"

"I'm trying to have fun! Is that so bad?"

Ken grabbed her arm and dragged her into the corner so they could talk privately. "You're not trying to have fun, you're getting involved and you already told Dai you wouldn't."

"I know, I shouldn't have grabbed Iori, and I'm sorry, but that was to make you jealous. But I want to dance! You said I could dance with Mimi, so why can't I dance with Daisuke?"

"Because dancing with him makes me look bad. All the guys were teasing me about losing my girlfriend to my best friend."

"Ken, I'm either dancing with you or with Daisuke, it's your choice."

"I'll dance with you, but only if you promise to leave Daisuke and Iori alone." Miyako squealed with delight at her boyfriend's compromise and kissed him hard to thank him.

Iori watched Miyako and Ken fight in the corner. This was new for them. Then again, they hadn't been dating that long. Ken looked like he was about to ring her neck when they kissed. They wandered back over to the dance floor when Miyako looked at both the youngest and leader who have been standing since she left.

"I'm sorry about how I acted," she announced giving both men a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm going to dance with Ken for the rest of the night, but I had fun with you guys."

Ken looked even more anger, "Miyako!" She didn't respond to her boyfriend's scream, she just grabbed him and started dancing with him close. His face immediately changed as her hands wrapped around his neck. He didn't realize dancing could be so much fun. Miya's previous partners were dumbfounded and wandered over the table with the other Chosen Children.

Iori made an attempt at conversation with the boy walking next to him, "Miyako-san sure is acting weird tonight." Daisuke always made Iori self conscious. He was so energetic and knew what to do next. He was a leader and a good one at that. Well, by the end, he was. _Why did he have to be so cute? When I look at him, why does my stomach to flip flops? Does he think about me the way I think about him?_ Iori thought as he looked up at the brunette beside him. Iori steeled his mind; he couldn't feel that way about Daisuke. He couldn't. Daisuke's head turned to look at him. The younger boy quickly looked away, afraid his eyes would reveal his true feelings for the older boy. He had never felt this way until after they had fought BelialVamdemon. _Why did I have to feel this way over a guy who would never want me, because I was a guy?_ Iori had known he preferred men for awhile, but falling for a guy who liked girls had never been planned. Daisuke was always optimistic and never worried about things like he had. The first time he had felt something for him was fighting BelialVamdemon. He was the only one of the group who wasn't afraid and that inspired him to not be afraid himself. _If only I had remained inspired! Why did the feelings have to turn into love?_

Daisuke smiled at the child of knowledge and sincerity beside him, "You know Miyako, she's always crazy. I'm going to get some punch, I'm thirsty from dancing, you want some?" As the boy next to him nodded, Daisuke got some punch for two and watched the girl who was going to die, if he had any say. _Why did she have to grab Iori? _He had had fun dancing with the violet headed girl, but grabbing Iori had made it awkward. She said she wouldn't meddle, and that was meddling in his book. He watched Iori drink his punch and wondered, not for the first time if Miyako was right, was Iori gay?

---

The party had been going on for a few hours and by now, everyone was on the dance floor, except Daisuke and Iori who had no one to dance with. It was a slow song and all the couples were pulled close. It was rather cute to watch, Iori mused. He wished he could dance like that with Daisuke, but knew he couldn't ask. He looked at the time, it was getting late and his mother and grandfather would be worried soon. He gathered his coat and said good bye to his Daisuke.

"Where are you going?"

"I should be getting home, it's late."

Daisuke looked worried, "You shouldn't walk back by yourself."

"I don't want to bother Takeru-san and Hikari-san; they seem to be having fun." Said couple was dancing cheek to cheek.

"Why don't I walk you home, we don't live that far apart. I just need to grab my coat and let Ken know. I don't want him to wait for me when trying to leave."

"I'll tell Takeru and Hikari. Thank you Daisuke-san." The short boy bowed in gratitude.

"Oh, don't mention it," the tan boy gave a big smile.

He made his way over to Ken and Miyako. Her head rested against his chest with eyes closed and a smile on her face. Ken smiled at the girl in his arms and kissed her head. When the blue hair boy looked up to see his best friend, he was surprised. He smiled at him and joked, "Sorry, you can't cut in." Miyako looked up to see Dai giving her boyfriend a look and smiled.

"Very funny, I just came over to tell you that I'm going to walk Iori home and then I'm going home myself."

"Have fun, you two," Miyako said grinning before quickly returning to her former position.

"You sure about this?" He stopped dancing with Miyako, but wrapped an arm around her, "We can go too."

"I'm sure, besides, it looks like you two are having fun. Just remember to get a room before going any further," Daisuke teased, noticing the male's hand on the female's behind. Both members of the couple blushed deeply as the hand moved away slowly.

---

"I hate to interrupt you, but I'd like to inform you that I will be going home." TK and Kari, who had been in their own world, looked at the small boy in front of them.

They separated, "Let me just get my stuff, it'll only be a minute." Takeru was slightly annoyed at having to leave. He was having fun with Hikari. He looked at Iori and realized that he probably wasn't having any fun.

"Don't worry, Daisuke offered to walk me home. No need to leave on my behalf. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening," Iori bowed to the couple and left before they could respond.

"So, you ready to go," Daisuke knew he sounded too excited about this.

Iori nodded, afraid his voice would betray him. They left the party, both silent, and walked home without speaking a word. Neither knew what to say to the other.


	3. Mimi's Joke

Patience, To Melt His Resistance

Ages: Iori 14

Ken, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari: 16

Miyako: 17

Yamato, Taichi, Sora: 19

Mimi, Koushiro: 18

Jyou: 20

Momoe, Jun: 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This story contains yaoi or shounen-ai. If you don't like stories with that, then don't read this. You have been warned. Don't flame me if you don't like the pairing.

A/N: Yes, I'm fudging Iori's age. This is a sequel to "Anger, To Win Her Heart," however, the ages, which were never explicitly stated in that work, are slightly different than those presented here. Also, in the other story, it's been 4 years after BelialVamdemon, but here it's been 5 years, but I'm fudging it. This takes place a few months after ATWHH is finished. Deal with it! I didn't even think of this idea until after I had finished, Anger, if I had thought of it before, I would have changed Anger, but I didn't and I'm too lazy to fix it now. Mantarou, Momoe and Chizuru are Miyako's siblings.

3: Mimi's joke: 

The song ended and the couples separated. Mimi felt bad for Daisuke and Iori, they didn't have anyone to dance with. She looked for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Where did Daisuke and Iori go?" Those left at the party stopped dancing and looked for the missing members.

"Iori went home, Daisuke is walking him there," Kari answered. The group ignored the music and gathered in a circle to talk.

"Is Daisuke going to come back?"

Ken answered this, "I don't think so. I don't think he was having fun."

Tai smiled, he couldn't leave this alone, "It looked like he was having fun with Miyako." She blushed. "Hey, maybe you could teach Sora those moves sometime." This got him a punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

Mimi hugged Miyako's shoulders. "Stop blushing, it's perfectly okay to dance like that. I think the other guys are jealous because their girlfriends can't dance like that."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Jun asked.

Miyako blushed, "Chizuru taught me."

Jyou nudged his girlfriend, "What, she didn't teach you?"

"I didn't want to learn, I was too busy studying," Momoe said defiantly.

Taichi laughed, "Now I see why you two get along so well." The group laughed at this. As they laughed, Miyako walked behind Ken and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, hiding from the group. Yamato was standing behind Jun, holding both of her hands. Takeru and Hikari stood next to each other, and just held hands, not being as mushy as the other couples. Jyou's arms were wrapped around Momoe's shoulders with his head on her shoulder. Taichi tried to wrap his arms around Sora's waist, but she would have none of that at the moment. Mimi's arms were wrapped around Koushiro's.

Hikari sighed, "I wonder if we shouldn't have invited Iori, I don't think he had much fun. He is a little young for a party like this."

Yamato snuggled against Jun, "Yeah, and parties like this aren't much fun if you aren't dating someone."

Mimi went next, "I'm surprised that Daisuke didn't bring anyone, he knows what my parties are like. He probably would have had more fun flirting with a girl who's actually available."

"The weird thing is I know girls that like him, and I've told him so, he just won't make a move. He'll find some fault with them and refuse to date them." Takeru told the group. "I'm at my wit's end. I think he might be interested in someone specific but won't make a move."

"That's very unlike Daisuke, when he had a crush on me, he wouldn't leave me alone."

Jyou shrugged, "Maybe he's still interested in you, but doesn't want to break up you and Takeru."

Yama looked directly at Ken and Miyako, "Ken, you're his best friend, has he told you something?"

Ken sweatdropped before answering, "I promised I wouldn't say."

Mimi smiled at her boyfriend. "I think it's interesting that almost all of the Chosen Children are dating a Chosen Child, or a sibling of a Chosen Child." Ken sighed inwardly, glad that subject was over.

"The only ones not are Daisuke and Iori. Maybe we should set them up with someone," Mimi suggested. Ken tensed up again, why couldn't they leave Daisuke's love life alone?

"The only other girl is Chizuru, our other sister." Momoe commented.

"Maybe they'll date someone outside the Chosen Children," Hikari suggested.

"There's still the international Chosen Children, maybe they'll date one of them," Sora proposed.

"Like Catherine," Takeru suggested.

Hikari pulled away, "Who's Catherine?"

Takeru gulped, "No one." Everyone laughed.

Mimi jutted out her hip, "I still think it would be cute if we all dated a Japanese Chosen Child, or someone related to a Chosen Child."

Koushiro soothed his girlfriend, "There just aren't that many girls, Mimi-chan."

"Fine, Daisuke and Iori will just have to be gay and date each other," Mimi said, pouting.

Ken, Miyako and Jun sweatdropped as the rest of the group laughed.

"Somehow, I don't think they're gay," Tai said, wiping away a tear.

Sora moved away from her boyfriend, "Would it be so bad if they were?" she accused.

"No, just with the way Daisuke hit on Hikari, it just doesn't seem likely."

"It certainly would be interesting if they were," Jyou thought.

"They cover up really well, if they are," Takeru observed.

Koushiro looked at the group as they discussed this and saw the looks on Ken's, Miyako's and Jun's faces. He thought for a moment and realized the truth. He also realized that this conversation needed to be stopped. "I suggest we leave both men to deal with their love lives to themselves and not interfere. If either want help, I believe they'll ask for it." Ken, Miyako and Jun all looked very relieved by Koushiro's comment. "It is starting to get late; I suggest we all go to bed." Everyone agreed with Izzy and left.


End file.
